buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Buffy comics
Titles Sorry if I appear naive, but there was something I was wondering about. Not including Season 8, I am presuming that the Buffy Comic Collection category contains all the multi issue stories, and the Buffy Comics category contains the one shots. However, I am still wondering why some pages are titled Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Title, whereas others are merely Title, what is the difference between the two? - Geek Mythology 18:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :The Season 8 comics are still Buffy comics (thus being a subcategory). The collections are the trade paperback collections, but that still leaves the single issues. We have pages for a number of those individual comics (that are also collected in either trades or the omnibuses). I don't see why we wouldn't have each individual issue, since that allows for the particulars of that issue to be discussed, whereas the TPB becomes an overview version. The bigger thing there is that the omnibus collections do not collect things the same way that the TPBs did, so the cross-linking without the individual issues would start to get pretty ugly. -- sulfur 18:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I guess I didn't explain myself correctly. I understand that the multi issue comics (A Stake to the Heart, for example) are all collected under a single page. What I don't understand however, is why the page for some comics contain the prefix Buffy the Vampire Slayer: (Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Giles) , whereas others (Wannablessedbe) don't. What is the difference between the two? - Geek Mythology 18:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :No worries -- I was answering what appeared to be half your question. In terms of the other half, I don't know the answer. I did things one way, was told that it was wrong. Did things the other, other people told me that was wrong. As best I can tell from the way things currently stand – individual issues of the major series don't have the BtVS prefix, and one-shots do. I think. Personally, I'm not sure that anything should have the prefix, and should be disambig'd by "(comic)" or something at the end of the article title. After all, who is going to look for an article by searching for "buffy the vampire slayer giles", and instead will search for "giles comic"? -- sulfur 19:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) This was my thinking exactly. Although the computer games contain the prefix, I can understand this, as the full title on the spine of their cases is given as Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds, for example. However, with novels, which are more akin to the comics, just the individual title is given on their pages. As the comic list is not complete, I propose that the page names be changed to just their title, so that the comic page would be (comic) for example, and then possibly changing Giles to a disambig page, rather than redirect to Rupert Giles. I'll let people discuss this before making any changes however. Also, would it be possible to add "Buffy Comics" and "Angel Comics" to the "Episode"/"Novel" links on the homepage, specifically as it is now through the medium of comics that the stories are predominantly being told. - Geek Mythology 19:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :That seems reasonable to me, especially as it is the way that we do it over on MA, one of the big two Star Trek wikis. Check out the comics page there for what I started to try to do here with the comics. -- sulfur 19:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) As no-one has anything else to add, or any contradictions, I'm gonna go through and change the pages to remove the prefix "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" *Geek Mythology 22:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC)